


Marked

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [30]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Claiming, M/M, Marking, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed until now that he had marks- hickeys and scratches and light bruises- covering his entire chest, even onto his arms and neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/586914.html?thread=81587362#t81587362) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Nick stared at his reflection in the mirror, frowning. He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed until now that he had marks- hickeys and scratches and light bruises- covering his entire chest, even onto his arms and neck. Twisting, he saw that the marks continued onto his back. If he removed his pants, he thought he’d probably see them down there too.

“Monroe,” he called, still staring at the myriad marks, “could you come here for a minute?”

He heard a muffled assent, and a few minutes later Monroe stepped into the bathroom. The Wesen grinned when he saw Nick was shirtless, moving to stand behind him, arms wrapped around Nick’s middle and chin resting on his shoulder.

“What’s up?” Monroe asked, smiling at him in the mirror.

“Did you know you were leaving all these… marks on me?” Nick asked, eyebrows raised.

Monroe took a step back, grimacing a little. “It, uh, wasn’t really on purpose,” he replied.

“Really.”

“Really!” Monroe said, eyes widening with sincerity. He slumped a little, shrugging. “It’s kind of a wolf thing to mark and claim, you know? I guess it’s instinctual even for a Blutbad.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Of course,” he muttered. A little louder he said, “Just try to keep it below the collar next time? I really don’t want to have to explain all this to Hank. Or Wu. Or anyone.”

“I’ll do my best,” Monroe said with a chuckle.

“Thanks,” Nick said, leaning in for a kiss, then tugged on his shirt. He supposed it could have been worse. At least the ones on his neck weren’t too obvious with his clothes. He’d just have to be careful about his neckline for the next couple of days.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
